I'm What?
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily's been feeling under the weather and leaves the bullpen before she got her annual FBI test results. When Hotch gets them and figures out what's wrong how will he tell her...


**I'm What?**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Emily's been feeling under the weather and leaves before she could get her annual FBI test results, when Hotch gets them and learns what's wrong, how will he tell her. What's wrong with her?

Timeline: AU Present Day

Special Thanks: **Longbourn22**, **Moomur**, **HPforever-after**, **flacks girl**,** JumpForJoy22**, **Dee7822** and specially **Phoebe9509** and **MegKatherine** for their kind words during a difficult time. All of your kind words helped during this difficult time, Buddy wasn't just any cat he was family.

In Loving Memory: Buddy, My beautiful cat.

A/N: Writing seems to help clear my head, so I'll try do the best that I can, and I hope you still like it.

Thanks for reading, reviews are golden too...

* * *

><p>"Love withers with predictability; its very essence is surprise and amazement. To make love a prisoner of the mundane is to take its passion and lose it forever." Leo F. Buscaglia<p>

* * *

><p>Emily walked into the bullpen feeling tired and rundown, as she wandered over to her desk only to see a yellow post it on her computer. Picking it up, she groaned as she read it.<p>

"Bad news, Princess?" Morgan asked turning his attention to the brunette "Are you ok? You look sick."

"Bad stomach bug" Emily groaned out and held up her post it "And I have a meeting with Strauss."

"So this day went from bad to worst?" Dave said walking up with his lunch.

Looking at the food and grimacing "What the hell is that?" Emily asked.

"Lunch" Dave said raising an eyebrow to her "Want some?"

Groaning as she rolled her eyes, "Want me to puke on your shoes now or later?"

Hotch wandered down into the bullpen and his heart broke seeing Emily so pale and sickly.

"Hey" Emily said holding up her post it "I have a meeting with Strauss..."

Both Hotch and Dave groaned at that, to which Hotch added, "Go head."

Anderson walked by handing Dave his slip "Don't forget you have your annual check up."

"Did you get your test results yet, Emily?" Hotch asked rubbing his hand on her shoulder.

Emily blinked, "No they had to run additional test, they said sometime this afternoon."

* * *

><p>Hotch walked out of the bullpen, sighing because Emily was still in her meeting with Strauss and it's been over an hour.<p>

Heading for the break room, Hotch heard his name being called by Anderson.

"Agent Hotchner?" Anderson said "I've got your annual test results, and Agent Prentiss' too."

"I'll take them, thank you." Hotch said seeing the skeptical look Anderson shot him, "You do know that Prentiss and I are dating, right?"

Anderson nodded, and handed the tests over, Hotch returned to his office.

Sitting at his desk, he opened his results and sighed, "Just some mild high blood pressure. No surprise in this line of work."

Hotch looked over at Emily's test results and frowned, _'Should I? No. They're hers, but if she's seriously sick shouldn't I know?'_

Closing his eyes, Hotch grabbed the tests and opened it, his jaw dropped and eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh boy." Hotch murmured reading then rereading the test "We're pregnant."

Hotch's head immediately went to the bullpen and Emily's desk and the fact she was pregnant with his child.

"Oh crap" Hotch thought _'She can't be out in the field while she's pregnant.'_

Shaking his head at that, he knew she was a capable field agent and never do anything to endanger herself or their child.

_'We're having a child'_ Hotch thought smiling but frowned _'We never really talked about having a child, would she want to have it? She loves Jack like her own, so she would right?'_

Hotch's head lifted when he saw his office door open, "Hey."

"Aaron?" Dave said seeing the look on his face, "What's with the look?"

"What look?" Hotch asked placing Emily's results in the envelope.

Dave raised an eyebrow and looked at the desk, "Two test results? I take it one is yours, so the others must be Emily's..."

"Well..." Hotch stammered "Yeah."

"And?" Dave asked, then notice the smile "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

When Hotch didn't respond, "That explains everything, the nausea, moodiness and rundown feeling..." Dave said "Oh my God, how can she not know?"

"She left before she got the results." Hotch commented "She should be back soon."

"Well let's hope she doesn't kill you for finding out first." Dave said.

* * *

><p>Hotch watched Emily stroll back into the bullpen, looking even paler and tired then before.<p>

He saw JJ and Garcia descend on Emily and Hotch knew he better tell her what was wrong with her, shaking his head he got up and picked up her tests.

"Emily?" Hotch called out to her from the catwalk "We need to talk."

Emily frowned at the level of seriousness in his voice "Uh, ok?"

"Can't it wait?" Garcia asked "Gumdrop looks ready to collapse."

Hotch shook his head, "Here annual test results are in."

Emily's eyes widened, _'If they gave them to Hotch, it must be really bad.'_

"Shh" Hotch saw the fear in her eyes, "I know it was wrong, but I wanted to know if you were ok and I opened them."

"What?" JJ and Garcia said shocked.

"You opened her private tests?" JJ said "That's just..."

"Wrong" Garcia added "Well what's wrong? Does she have some virus, infection? Oh God it's not cancer is it?"

"No" Hotch said reassuring the three women.

* * *

><p>"But the reason she's been run downed, nauseous, irritable, tired and moody is..." Hotch continued.<p>

JJ's face figured it out, "Oh my God"

"What?" Garcia asked looking at JJ's happy face.

JJ smiled at Hotch "Is it true?"

Hotch nodded and said, "Yes."

"What?" Emily asked confused by the smirks between the blonde and her boyfriend.

"Don't you get it?" JJ asked Garcia and Emily "She's pregnant."

"Who's pregnant?" Emily asked confused.

Dave, Morgan and Reid looked and caught on "She's pregnant?"

"Wait who's pregnant?" Emily asked again.

"You're pregnant" Hotch said taking Emily in his arms as he held up the test results.

"What?" Emily asked shocked "I'm pregnant?"

"According to this blood test you are." Reid said taking the paper from Hotch.

Hotch turned Emily's face to him, "Let's go talk in my office."

Emily turned to see the smiling faces of her happy team, and chuckled hearing JJ and Garcia argue over who was going to be the baby's Godmother.

* * *

><p>Emily walked into Hotch's office, feeling anxious but relaxed when she saw his face smile at her.<p>

"Are you not happy?" Hotch asked.

"Just shocked." Emily said biting her lip "I mean we never even talked about having children..."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want this" Hotch said walking over and embracing her "I love you, Emily."

Hotch's hand rubbed her back causing her to sigh in content "I want this. I want this family with you. Just you, me, Jack and this baby."

Emily pulled back and saw the huge grin on his face which made her smile back, "Are you sure?"

"More than I wanted anything in this entire world." Hotch said leaning over to kiss her "Do you?"

Emily nodded, "Yes. I want this."

Leaning forward, Hotch captured her lips, and as he pulled back, "You're not angry?"

Emily frowned at his question, "Why would I be mad?"

"For reading the test results before you then kind of announcing it in front of everyone..." Hotch trailed off when she started laughing.

"Aaron" Emily said kissing Hotch's nose "Those people are our friends, hell practically family. If they didn't hear it from us that way they would of by probably snooping and that would of just been not fun. This way at least was entertaining."

Hotch kissed her cheek, "Sometimes I just don't get you..."

"Isn't that half the fun?" Emily said chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Rejoice with your family, in the beautiful land of life." Albert Einstein<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Thanks for reading, hope you leave a review.

And thanks to everyone for their sweet support during my loss. You all are so kind.


End file.
